It has been known to contain a very small amount of chlamydospores in the fungal microorganisms. Said chlamydospores have been known to have high environment adaptability and not to become extinct at high temperature as well as low temperature. The invention on the subject of chlamydospores of Nimbya scirpicola K-004 (FERM Bp-4448) and inducing medium thereof has been suggested (Japanese unexamined patent-publication No. JP-A-07-303481).
Since the above mentioed chlamydospores in nature exist at an extremely low level, it is very difficult to collect and use them. Also, it has difficult problems in producing a large amount of the chlamydospores of common fungal microorganisms from the medium disclosed said known invention, effectively.